Atlantic: May the Best Kwazii Win!
'Atlantic: May the Best Kwazii Win! '''is the 30th episode of Season 24. Summary Kwazii’s old arch rival Vixi the red fox arrives in the Octopod and challenges him to see who can find and get to the Amulet of Amphitrite first, but when the competition gets too far that Vixi gets trapped, Kwazii might have no choice but to save her and learns that it doesn’t matter who is the quickest and the best at getting the most relics with the help of a guest appearance by Jim Hawkins. Plot The episode begins at the Octopod where Captain Barnacles is about to announce to his crew that they have a visitor coming in to stay with them for a few days, when he notices that Kwazii isn’t with them. Just then, Kwazii appears when he used his teleporting power which surprises his captain as he tells him to not do that and Kwazii apologizes before asking Captain Barnacles who this visitor is. Chuckling, Captain Barnacles says to Kwazii that the visitor says that she is an old friend of his (Kwazii). When Kwazii was confused about this old friend of his and he asked who it was, Captain Barnacles walks to the right side to reveal the visitor behind him, and to Kwazii’s shock, the visitor was a red fox with a gold chain around her neck. Kwazii shot the red fox girl a glare and growled “Vixi” at the red fox, making the Octonauts exchanged confused looks with each other just as Captain Barnacles asked him if he knows her. Turning to the captain, Kwazii explains to him without Vixi hearing that he’s known her in his pirate days before he became an Octonaut. He also explains that she grew up with thieves as her parents, which is how she is so quick and more clever than him, and always does everything she can to steal any treasure he finds. Peso gives Kwazii a pat on the shoulder and assures him that it might not be that bad to have Vixi around, because who knows? Maybe she’s changed in the past years. But Peso was proven to be wrong when Vixi walked up to Kwazii and asking him teasingly if he’d been out searching for treasure today. Kwazii growled but replied that he hasn’t because he was out helping magical animals of the Fantasy Forest, like the Friar Ducks, find their babies. Vixi mockingly says that’s rubbish, but Kwazii retorts that it isn’t when you’re helping others, whether they’re a human or an animal, and she should know better if she weren’t born a thief like her parents. Always stealing valuable stuff like treasure. When Kwazii mentioned the word “treasure”, Vixi tells him and the Octonauts about the legendary amulet of Amphitrite, which is a powerful oceanic relic that gives anyone the power of the water goddess and wife of Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Vixi boasts that she’ll be getting that relic before Kwazii, as she teasingly pokes her paw on his chest, making him blush with fury and shake his head to show that he refuses to believe that as Kwazii replies back irritatably that he'll be getting that amulet first before her, as Vixi scoffs and decides that they can go out to the temple of Amphirite and get it. Winner takes the amulet with the best pirate with the most treasures ever. Then before either of the Octonauts could tell Kwazii to not do it and before Peso could tell him to think about this, Kwazii cuts him off and blurts out to Vixi that she's on, and that the treasure hunt will start tomorrow. All the Octonauts then exchanged concerned glances. The next morning, Kwazii was bright and early and eating breakfast to boost his energy for the adventure, but as he reached the Launch Bay, Vixi already beat him to it. Vixi smirked and scoffs at Kwazii that he needs to sleep more it he’s going to get the amulet of Amphirite before her as he snaps at her again, making her roll her eyes. As the two swam out of the Octopod, Captain Barnacles and Peso waved goodbye and shouted good luck to Kwazii, but they were both still worried about the challenge their friends are in, because who knows what kind of trouble they’ll both get into once they arrive at the temple? Later, Kwazii and Vixi arrived at the temple of Amphritie, and it looked beautiful and cool! Very cool, Vixi said coolly but slyly, as she adds that if you’re a thief, not a silly pirate! Glaring in annoyance at the red fox, Kwazii points out that if anyone is going to get the Amulet of Amphitrite, it’s him. Vixi laughs mockingly and casts Kwazii a sultry glance, which made him blush again, as she replied in a so-called sweet tone that they’ll see about that, as they both entered the temple. As they entered, they were amazed by the scenery of aquamarine colors and light blue and white pearls decorating the place, the columns, the statues, and other ancient stuff around in the temple, but what they were really focused on was the amulet, which is at the far end of the temple, and so, the challenge begins! The pirate cat and the thief fox dodge booby traps, jumped over pits, and hopped onto swinging balls connected to chains. Just as they passed the first challenge, it was time for the second one when Kwazii accidentally pushed down a lever he didn’t see when he was catching his breath, just as the room started to flood with bubbly water. The fox and the cat quickly jumped and hopped onto some platforms until they reached the end, where they see the next section of the temple, which are getting past giant urchins connected to chains hanging from the ceiling. Looking up, the giant urchins were falling down, but Kwazii and Vixi dodged them in time. Powers that Kwazii used * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Enchanted Fire * Super Speed * Super Strength * Super Sonic Scream * Magical aura reading * Mind Reading * Transparent Power * Freeze Breath * Teleporting Power * Magic Vines * Aqua Wings * Psychic Vision * Protection Power Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Flirting Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Magic Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Episodes with images Category:Atlantic images Category:Rivalry images Category:Season 24 Category:Season 24 images Category:Couple images